


Killer Confession

by silentxechos



Category: Phan, Phandom
Genre: Blood, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry Phil, M/M, May or may not be loosely based off of that forbidden video from ages ago, Ok maybe just a little, ha, implied gay, implied phan, not really haha, probably not tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentxechos/pseuds/silentxechos
Summary: Sometimes you don't realize how much you love a person or how much you need them until it's already too late....(The title makes it sound super cool and mysterious I swear it's not, this fic is trash)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first thing I've ever posted on this site and of course it's some gay shit like this  
> I'm apologizing now because there is some angst (angst and I are a package deal yo) and, well  
> I hope you enjoy my frienderinos :')
> 
> (Just a note that I originally posted this on my wattpad so yes this exists elsewhere)

**PHIL**  
I clicked off my camera, a goofy smile spreading on my face. I quickly went to my computer and burned it onto the blank DVD I had already marked with my name. Once it was done I wasted no time putting in a specially decorated sleeve. I was too excited to wait patiently for the time I was meant to go meet Dan. I clumsily got up, almost knocking over my computer, and rushed out of the apartment. _Sure_ we live together and all, but I haven't seen Dan in over a week so we both agreed to go out and do something together today. I stepped outside and immediately felt the cold February air bite at my skin, my hands holding the DVD protectively. I hadn't gotten far when I felt a hard force against my back causing me to fall forward, my breath knocked out of my lungs, and the present skidding away from me. Before I could even try to get up, I felt something cold pressed against the back of my head.

 **DAN**  
I couldn't believe it. The entire time the police was at our apartment I had been sitting quietly on the couch in shock. Not long after they left though—I felt the full gravity of the situation crush me. I felt bile rise in my throat and I would have vomited if I actually had some food in my stomach. I could vividly imagine Phil lying on the ground, liters upon liters of blood pooling around him, his already pale skin whiter than the snow beginning to fall outside, and his gorgeous crystal blue eyes fading as his usual happiness and excitement drain out, leaving them lifeless. The police had come to the apartment once they had investigated after gunshots were reported a few blocks down. I had just come inside when they arrived with terrible, heart shattering news and a DVD. The DVD had "Phil Lester" written on it in his goofy handwriting. I hadn't had the heart to see what was on it, too caught up in trying to think of a reason as to why everything had happened. Phil was the kindest, most innocent and most adorable person I had ever had the pleasure to know, I couldn't understand why anyone would ever do that to him... I rested my head in my hands, letting out of shaky breath. I hadn't even noticed that I had started crying, small quiet tears turned into uncontrollable sobs. I don't know how long I sat there, my breath coming in short gasps and my hands pressed against my face. I sat there until I felt that if I cried any more than I would surely die from dehydration _and_ starvation. I could barely bring myself to stand, heavily leaning on anything I could as I stumbled my way into the kitchen. I grabbed the first thing I could find, forcing it into my mouth with a gag. I quickly left again, getting a water bottle on my way out. Once inside my room, I threw myself on my bed, the mattress giving an exhausted groan. I stared at the blank ceiling for what felt like days but in reality it was only a few sleepless hours. I tried my hardest to fall asleep but every time I closed my eyes all I saw was Phil's lifeless form lying on the sidewalk. I tried even _harder_ to stop myself from thinking about him during that time but to no avail. My thoughts and emotions were flooded with him—his eyes, his smile, the way the skin around his eyes crinkled up whenever he was laughing too much... At about 4 in the morning I had to get up and do something, so I tried to distract myself in the living room with some TV. Once I was there though, I couldn't stop wondering about the DVD sitting on the coffee table. I couldn't take the curiosity anymore so I shut off the TV despite having just turned it on, and brought my laptop to the sofa. I hesitated a moment before I inserted the DVD. The DVD only had one video on it and I, without thinking, clicked it open. Phil's face popped up on the screen making my heart ache. I allowed the warm, salty tears to roll down my face as I watched, the burning pain in my chest lessening as I felt my heart surge with emotion upon watching Phil. His goofy smile-and the video itself-made me feel ecstatic and depressed and frustrated and flustered all at once as the last seconds on the DVD played.  
"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> ...  
>  I know, I know  
> "Why does everyone kill Phil in these fics?"  
> Well  
> Just because I don't know we all like to murder the cinnamon rolls and make the emo children suffer  
> If you liked it, it'd be nice if ya let me know. If you didn't... still let me know, there's always room to improve (Also, it's kind of short?)  
> See ya next time ;)
> 
> PS I will hopefully actually post something else sometime again soon, but if I don't, assume I'm dead and have someone take over my tumblr, thanks


End file.
